The smile under the Tears
by Arca-chan
Summary: *depri* *death* eine Maat X Tai Geschichte


The Smile Under The Tears   
  
  
  
Der Schrei hallte in meinen Ohren nach. Er war so furchtbar und doch traurig und wütend zugleich. Doch es war nicht mein Schrei, es war deiner. Der Schrei war hoch und schrill und so voller Trauer, Wut, Liebe und allem, was du für dein Digimon gefühlt hattest. Du musstest alles rauslassen und schriest mit so großer Kraft, dass ich mir die Ohren zuhalten musste. Trotzdem hörte ich dieses furchtbare Geräusch deines Schreies immer noch. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und liefen langsam meine Wangen hinunter. Genau wie bei dir, doch es war bei dir viel schlimmer. Du sankst auf den Boden und hieltst den Kopf deines sterbenden Digimon. Der Anblick von euch beiden war so traurig. Eigentlich hätte ich ja gar nicht weinen brauchen, denn mein Digimon war schon tot, tja, und deines würde ihm nun folgen. Da kann man nichts machen. Doch ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Allmählich löste sich dein Digimon auf und ein Teil von ihm war schon auf dem Weg zum Horizont ... zum Digimon-Himmel. Es lächelte dich an und sagte zu dir: "Es ist schön, dich kennengelernt zu haben, ich liebe dich, und bitte sei nicht traurig, ich komme doch wieder." In Gedanken hörte ich die Stimme deines Digimons "Kümmer dich um ihn, bitte." Das letzte Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, denn es (Damit ist das Digimon gemeint) löste sich vollständig auf, und flog davon in eine bessere Welt. Hoffte ich. Du saßest immer noch an der Stelle, an der dein Digimon gestorben war, eine kleine Blume fing an, zu wachsen, sie wuchs schnell und war wunderschön, genauso wie du. Doch du schautest nicht darauf. Tränen liefen in Strömen deine Wangen hinunter, tropften auf den Boden und durchnäßten dein T-Shirt. Langsam ging ich auf dich zu und legte meine Hand auf deine Schulter. Ich drückte sie leicht und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: "Es wird alles wieder gut, ganz bestimmt!" Doch meine Worte schienen dich nicht zu berühren, denn hörtest nicht zu, du schluchztest weiter. Ich setzte mich neben dich ins Gras und umarmte dich: "Bitte weine nicht mehr, es macht mich ganz traurig, dich so zu sehen. Und dein Digimon kommt doch wieder. Bitte hör auf zu weinen, ich bitte dich ..." Doch immer noch liefen Tränen dein Gesicht runter. Du vergrubst dein Gesicht in meinem T-Shirt und fingst hemmungslos, an zu weinen, ich streichelte deinen Kopf. "Es wird alles gut." Diese Worte wiederholte ich immer wieder. Plötzlich standest du auf und blicktest auf mich herab, dein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt.   
Und doch sah ich ein leichtes Lächeln unter all den Tränen, ich blickte in deine warmen, leuchtend blauen Augen, sie glitzerten von dem salzigen Wasser der Tränen. Sie strahlten mich voller Wärme an und doch mit Trauer, ob die Trauer jetzt für dein Digimon war oder für mich, wußte ich nicht. "Es tut mir leid, wirklich, ich liebe dich, aber ich muss ..." Deine Stimme versagte. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid." Ich verstand nicht, was du meintest. "Abe ..." Du drehtest dich um und liefst los. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wo wir ja noch waren. Wir waren am Meer und das Gezwitscher der Vögel drang in meine Ohren. Ich hörte deine schneller werdenden Schritte im Gras. Noch einmal sah ich auf, sah dich kurz vor der Klippe, "Warte, tu das nicht, bitte, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, halt ..." dann sprangst du in die Tiefe. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNN! NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!" Mein Schrei hallte über das Grasland und scheuchte ein paar Tiere auf. Doch es war zu spät, ich hörte das Aufklatschen eines Körpers, deines Körpers, auf dem Wasser. Ich lief zum Rand der Klippe und blickte hinab und sah noch für einen kurzen Augenblick deinen Rücken, der auf der Wasseroberfläche trieb, dann sank er hinab und du verschwandest in der dunklen Tiefe des Meeres. Eine vereinzelte Träne lief über mein Gesicht. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso hattest du das getan? "Warum?" "Warum hast du das getan?" Du warst der letzte der Digimon-Trainer, außer mir, den die Digi-Welt noch hatte. Alle anderen waren schon gestorben, im Kampf gegen Myotismon. Mein Blick senkte sich und ich sah etwas vor meinen Füßen aufglänzen, es war dein Wappen. Ich hob es auf, es glänzte bläulich in der Sonne. Es entglitt meinen Fingern, denn sie zitterten, sie zitterten vor Trauer. Vor Trauer um dich ...! Das Wappen fiel in die Tiefe, in die Tiefe zu dir .... Warum? Immer wieder stellte ich mir diese Frage. Doch ich konnte oder wollte keine Anwort finden. Ein Wind kam auf , ein warmer Wind der meine Träne hinfort wehte und nur eine salzige Spur zurückließ. Der Wind zerzauste mein Haar und es stand nach allen Seiten ab, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Niemals würde ich mich mehr freuen können, ohne dich war das Leben trostlos, einfach so trostlos ... Mein Herz war schwer und immer noch stand ich hier, an der Stelle, wo ich dich zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Der Wind rauschte in meinen Ohren, ich roch den Duft des Meeres, der salzig auf der Zunge schmeckte. Das Meer brandete gegen die Klippen und spritzte zu mir hoch, die Gischt bespritzte meine Sachen und lief in Strömen mein Gesicht hinunter, es sah aus, als würde ich weinen, doch ich konnte nicht. Der schock war zu hart. Zu tief war meine Trauer um dich, es war schwer zu weinen, doch wünschte ich mir, es zu können. Niemals würde ich dich mehr wieder sehen, denn das Meer war ein bodenloses Grab, du würdest nicht an den Strand gespült werden, denn der Sog des Meeres war zu stark, er würde dich ins offene Meer hinausziehen. Vielleicht warst du auch beim Aufprall zerfetzt worden. Daran wollte ich gar nicht denken. Doch geschmerzt hatte es bestimmt nur einen kurzen Augenblick, denn dann war alles vorbei und du segelstest davon in eine andere Welt. Eine Stimme wurde vom Wind zu mir getragen, oder hörte sie im tiefsten meines Herzens: "Ich liebe dich auch." Es waren deine letzen Worte ... deine letzten Worte an mich. Allmählich fingen Tränen an mein Gesicht hinunter zu rollen. Wie lange stand ich hier schon, ohne dich, eine Stunde, vielleicht auch gerade mal zehn Minuten, ich wußte ich nicht, ich wußte gar nichts. Aber die größte Frage, die mich quälte, war, warum du so deinen Leben ein Ende gesetzt hattest, hatte dich der Todesrausch verführt und zwar so, dass 20 Meter in die Tiefe gesprungen bist. Ich blickte auf und sah in den Sonnenuntergang, der rot über dem Meer erstrahlte, langsam versank sie im Meer, ich glaubte, dein Gesicht in der glühend roten Sonne zu sehen, es lächelte mir zu und sah mich mit den Augen an, die du immer hattest, so warm und voller Liebe. Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich mich an die Zeit in der Digi-Welt erinnerte, wo wir beide immer im Streit lagen, uns bekämpften und zusammen weinten, als unsere Freunde gestorben waren. Beim Streit waren wir wie zwei Kampfhunde, die auf einander einschlugen, doch immer wußten wir beide, dass einer recht hatte, auch wenn wir es nicht einsehen wollten. Ich weiß noch, wie du mich getröstet hast, als mein Digimon gestorben war. Doch das Lächeln erfror, als meine Gedanken wieder zu dir zurückkehrten. Plötzlich glaubte ich eine Stimme zu vernehmen, die leise warme Worte in mein Ohr flüsterte, glaubte Hände zu spüren, die langsam meinen Kopf streichelten. Als mein Blick wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand, sah ich dich, einen Meter vor mir schwebend, es war dein Geist. Du lächeltest mich an und ich lächelte zurück, es war schön, dich noch einmal zu sehen. Vielleicht würde es das letzte Mal in meinem Leben sein. Hinter dir ging gerade die Sonne unter und deine großen, schneeweißen Engelsflügel wippten leicht im Wind und glänzten in der verschwindenden Sonne, sie waren so schön, genauso so schön wie du, sie paßten zu dir. "Warum hast du ..." Doch du legtest deinen Finger an deine Lippen, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Hör mir bitte zu, ich liebe dich, doch meine Liebe zu meinem Digimon ist stärker. So bin ich ihm gefolgt, wenn ich sterbe, folge ich ihm, weil ich in der Digi-Welt gestorben bin, also bin ich im Digi-Himmel. Doch ich möchte nicht, das du mit folgst, nicht in kurzer Zeit, bitte, lebe noch lange, ich warte auf dich, ganz sicher. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich." "Nein warte, verlass mich nicht, bitte ..." Ich trat einen Schritt vor, um dich noch einmal zu berühren. Doch ich griff ins Leere. "Es ist besser so, glaub mir, ich werde immer bei dir sein, ganz sicher, ich verspreche es dir!" "Aber ..." Doch du schienst dich in Luft aufzulösen, langsam, wie, als würde dich der Wind hinfort tragen. Das Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht war immer noch da. Du verschwandest und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. "Ich bin immer bei dir, immer ..." Dann warst du verschwunden. Nur eine weiße Feder blieb zurück, die leicht im Wind schwebte. Als ich sie ergriff, durchflutete mich eine Wärme, die ich so vermisst hatte. Sie war weich, genauso wie deine Hände es immer waren, wenn sie mir durchs Haar wuschelten. Das Lächeln blieb, doch alles andere bebte vor Trauer. War es vielleicht auch ein trauriges Lächeln ...? "Ich vermisse dich so sehr." Meine Stimme war leise und wurde vom Wind fort getragen, weit weg und irgendwann verschwand sie in der Ferne. Es wurde allmählich dunkel und die Sterne waren klar und goldgelb glitzernd am Firmament zu sehen. Sie sahen warm aus, genauso wie deine Augen, voller Wärme, doch ich sah es nicht, ich wollte nichts sehen, gar nichts .... "Warum bist du nur gegangen ...?" Immer wieder stellte ich mir diese Frage, nichts anderes war in meinem Kopf, nur diese Frage, doch nirgends war eine Antwort darauf.   
Mein Blick ist immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo du das letzte Mal mit mir geredet hast. Ein Lächeln liegt auf meinem Gesicht, doch diesmal ist es ein Lächeln, dass nichts mit Trauer zu tun hat. Es ist ein Lächeln für dich, ein letztes Lächeln .... Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe zurück, zurück auf die zu dem letzten Stückchen Gras, das übrig geblieben ist. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und kehren zurück an den Tag an, dem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, es sind schöne Erinnerungen. Aber auch Traurige, auch welche, die mich wütend machen. Doch das alles ist vorbei und es wird auch nie mehr passieren, denn du bist nicht bei mir. Niemand ist bei mir, und wird es auch nie wieder sein. "Maat, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ohne dich und Agumon nicht leben, auch wenn du nicht willst, das ich dir folge, aber ich kann nicht anders. Es tut mir leid, Maat." Tränen blitzen in meinen Augen auf und laufen in langsamen Strömen meine Wangen hinunter. Mein Herz nimmt Abschied von der Digi-Welt, von der Erde und von meinem Leben. „Auf der Erde ist man bestimmt besorgt um mich, aber ich habe Maat so lieb, es tut mir leid, Mom, Dad." Dann drehe ich mich um und laufe in vollem Tempo auf die Klippe zu. Vielleicht will ich noch stoppen, doch es ist sowieso zu spät gewesen, meine Füße treten ins Leere. Ich fühle den Sturz meines Körpers. Der Wind pfeift um meine Ohren und umhüllt meinen ganzen Körper. Das Aufschlagen zwanzig Meter unter der Klippe ist ein furchtbarer Schmerz, doch ich denke nur an Maat und Agumon und an alle anderen, die gestorben sind, an meine Schwester Kari, an Sora, T.K., Izzy, Joe und Mimi. So überstehe ich den Schmerz, mein Körper sinkt hinab in die dunklen Tiefen des Meeres, er wird wohl nie mehr die Wärme der Sonne spüren. Ich fühle, wie etwas meinen Körper verlässt, kurz nachdem ich auf dem Wasser aufgeschlagen bin, denn ich habe mir das Genick gebrochen, es ist meine Seele. Sie ist auf dem Weg zur Pforte des Digi-Himmels. Alle meine Freunde stehen davor und warten auf mich. "Maat ..." Du nimmst mich in den Arm und drückt mich fest. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst noch nicht kommen, aber es ist egal, schön das du hier bist." "Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte ohne dich nicht leben." So endet mein Leben in dem Diesseits und fängt im Jenseits neu an, ich bin wiedergeboren und es tut gut ...   
  
Weit entfernt, irgendwo im All :   
Im Krankenhaus war die Hölle los, Tai`s Herz hörte auf, zu schlagen, man versuchte ihn zu retten, doch es half nichts. Also war der letzte der Digimon-Trainer gestorben. Aber dafür wurde die Digi-Welt gerettet. Niemals wird man die tapferen Helden vergessen, die ihr Leben für die Digi-Welt gegeben hatten. Jeden Tag wurde an sie gedacht, doch es bahnt sich etwas an, ein Schatten wirft sich über die Digi-Welt, wie wird es jetzt weitergehen ... 


End file.
